The Warden's Ending
by MoodyCat
Summary: The Ali/NF ending of Origins through the Warden's eyes. It takes you from her time in Redcliffe Castle and the Dark Ritual to the Happy Ending  tm .
1. Chapter 1

_I have no claim to anything in DA. Although I would love to claim Alistair *wiggles eyebrows* Ahem. A little explaination yes? Now this started out as a 'what if' thought in my head, regarding my Warden character. Kinda filling things out through her eyes. I took some creative liberties (relax, nobody's riding a neon unicorn into battle ;p), with the characters. Especially with Morrigan, I made her softer then she is, in regards to her friendship with the Warden. However her little speech on us being friends in the actual game made me tear up a bit...I really felt she was such a tough cookie, so it was sweet to see her feel that close to another. Also I made sure to leave out the Warden's name, just so the fellow Alistair/NF fans can put themselves in those shoes. I hope you have a fun time reading this. Thanks - Moody =^_^= _

I smoothed my hand over the cool stone of Redcliffe Castle. The perfect masonry, the smoothness, I reflected on this for a moment. It all could be rubble if we were to fail. Behind me, the dim glow of candles casting shadows of the strategists in the makeshift war room. The rest of the day and night was mine. It could be the last time I would ever spend among friends…actually it would be.

After learning that when the Archdemon is slain, the Warden who struck the final blow, would also fall. I had planned all along, for myself to be taken by this mystic, and cruel force. I had promised him that I would be there. I promised him if he was going to rule, that I would be right beside him. I would have to break that promise. He has a country to lead. I have an empty estate. He has many people who look up to him and who care deeply for him. My best friend is an apostate and a dog. No, there would be less mourning for my death. Alistair would be a wreck, however. That would be my only regret in life… I would end up breaking his heart.

With the afternoon waning, I walked down a narrow hall towards Alistair's room, and knocked on the door. I barely had time to register the door flinging open, and his strong arms pulling me in. There was laughter as he tumbled backwards and onto the large bed. "This bed, well it's far to big for just me.." he trailed off, his eyes practically glowing. "What if it was Ogren instead of me? How would you explain that to him?" I poked his chest, mocking him gently. For a moment we lay there, facing each other. Just holding each other. For this one moment we weren't Wardens, or a King, or a Noble. We were just existing.

He brushed a stray hair off my face, and held his hand there. It was warm and I leaned into his touch. He sighed and looked into my eyes, "I've been with you long enough to see that you carry your feelings in your eyes. Right now I see a storm brewing. Please talk to me?" Sometimes for such a light-hearted man, he could be so intense. I took a shaky breath, I have to be strong. And a single tear betrays me. Damn. I slowly sat up, bringing Alistair with me. Pulling myself up straight, he seemed to recognize that I was putting on my 'big girl boots' so to speak. "My king…my liege. I have decided I need to be the one to strike the final blow. You have to stay strong and survive. You can't let that traitor's daughter take the throne. These people need you, our friends need you…" "And I need you!" He practically roared, standing up.

I stood up to face him. I may be short, but by the Maker, I would not back down. My hands balled into fists. " Alistair. I will not be denied. Allow me to at least reclaim some honor for my family name. So help me…I WILL turn my blades against you, if you even think about sacrificing yourself. All it would take is some crippling venom." My voice was cold. He knew he was speaking to The Assassin, and not his lover. There was nothing that could change my mind. And suddenly the soon-to-be king broke. I can't remember the transition, or the look on his face, but he was suddenly on the floor, holding my legs silently. I could feel his tears on my bare feet. By the Maker I couldn't steel myself now, he was my weakness. I bent down and pulled his face towards mine as softly as I could. We both knew it would be our last time to share our love. My lips claimed his and his massive arms scooped me up and placed me on the bed.

Our love making had been at first, awkward and shy. Then as our love grew, it would be a joyous break at the end of a stressful day. Sometimes we would be silly, other times, aggressive. It always seemed like we were sneaking around camp, joking and laughing as if it was a secret joke between us. But today was different. It was almost a sacred act. No words were spoken, they didn't need to be. As he explored my body, I could tell he was begging his fingertips to memorize my skin. He was different this time, as if he was physically claiming me as his. His grip like stone, he was relentless and caring. For the first time, I didn't muffle my cries, I didn't give a damn who heard.

We must have lay face to face for hours. A maid at the door informed us of dinner and with heavy hearts we got up. I pushed open the door, when his hand enclosed my wrist. "I-I want you to know, I wanted to ask you to…Maker I was even thinking about where we could build a home." My head bowed down, and his arms held me. "I know. I'm sorry, I promised that I would help you build a monument to Duncan didn't I?" I turned around, and put on a brave smile and squeezed his hand. He nodded and led the way. I noticed a shadow lurking in an alcove behind us. "Go on ahead I need to grab something out of my room." Something told me he was a little suspicious but left me on my own. I approached the hooded figure in the dark and laughed a little. "This is a little over-dramatic isn't it?"

Morrigan smirked. There was a time when she might have been offended of being spoke to like that. But there are forces in this world that bend even the hardest people together. The once frosty apostate is now someone I consider my best friend. Her eyes were damp, and I held her hand softly. "I've never seen you like this…Morrigan talk to me." She snorted and grinned. "You know, if you speak a word of me falling apart like this to anyone…I really will turn you into a frog. And him too..the big oaf." I understood now, she heard us when I opened the door. "I know what you plan on doing. I do think it's noble, however I'm afraid I can't let you. You see I'll have to deal with his endless squawking and tears over your body. I mean can you imagine ME trying to soothe him?" I crossed my arms, unable to hide my grin. She was like the big sister I never had. "Alright Morrigan, what are you hiding. I know that brilliant brain has cooked something up. I can see it on your face."


	2. Chapter 2

Morrigan studied my face for a moment, as if she was looking for something impossibly small. "There is a way for you to kill the Archdemon and survive happily ever after. It involves old magic. Dark magic. I need to sleep with Alistair." I must have had the most peculiar look on my face, because my friend suddenly grasped my shoulders. "If you feint on me, Warden, I will shock you…so help me." I knew she was worried. "Morrigan, you know I trust you. I would move the heavens with my bare hands if it means not causing that man one minute of heartache. But please tell me…" She held up her hand and looked me over. "I need to produce a child. His child. Then you will never see me nor it again. Do you agree?" I swallowed hard. I felt a pang of jealousy but also a joy that shook me to my very core. Now how to get my chantry-raised, ex-templar mate to agree with this. Yes that should be easy. Then we can have tea with the Archdemon and put all this nastiness behind us. "You see Warden…I-I would miss you if you were to die. I would not be able to forgive myself knowing I could have done something. Now stop looking at me like that Mabari of yours, it's making me ill." I embraced her, feeling her tense slightly. "I'm hugging you. I don't care if you like it or not." I held her out at arms length and we laughed softly.

I knocked onto the heavy wooden door to Alistair's chamber. I could feel Morrigan shift anxiously to my left as the door opened. "Uhhhh this doesn't look good for me, I can tell when you women gather like this," He made a flurry of motion with his hand towards us. "It means I'm going to get it." I led him over to the bed and sat him on the edge. "Alistair…what if I told you we don't have to loose everything? What if I could tell you, that come the day after tomorrow, we can both wake up and feel the sun strong against our faces? What would you give for that?" His eyes grew pained and he furrowed his brow. "I would give up everything. I would do anything." Morrigan and I looked at each other. Alistair looked from me, then to her. The wheels were turning for sure. "You mean that our Morrigan has learned something interesting from her mother's tome? You mean it's not just a collection of lentil soup recipes and how to cook puppies?" I rolled my eyes. I'm sure he wouldn't joke around when she explained it to him.

Alistair looked at Morrigan as if she just transformed into a darkspawn in front of his very eyes. A mix of disgust and fear. Then he looked at me. My gaze unwavering. "I do not doubt your love, you should not doubt mine. Please Alistair…" I was pleading, practically on my knees and begging him to put his stubborn and wholesome nature aside. He looked over at Morrigan, his face a mask, "Lets just get this over with." Morrigan nodded at him, "I can guarantee you will not find it as horrible as you imagine." She stood up and lead him out of the room, Alistair paused and took a look back at me, and my heart shuddered slightly. This was a gift of life, yet I can't help my emotions…the jealousy that clawed around my gut like a cat. And then he was gone.

I woke up, my face buried into Alistair's chest. He had slipped in sometime late in the night I suppose. He didn't look or smell different. In fact he smelt clean and nice. "I had to bathe. I felt…dirty." He was awake and watching me. "We need to get ready, my darling." I childishly rolled over into the blankets and buried my head. "Tell the Archdemon to come back later." He laughed as he pulled the warm blankets off my body.

I took leave into my room, and saw Morrigan sitting on the edge of my bed. "About last night..it was very mechanical. You don't have to worry. He didn't enjoy it." I halted her and smiled sadly. "Morrigan I have no regrets. This was just as hard for you. After all, you will be swollen in a few months. Please stay at least for a while. We can take care of you both…" She got up and walked towards the door. "Remember our deal, Warden." And she left for the city gates.

Exhausted we rallied the remaining troops. One by one my friends walked upto me, lending their support. Zev grabbing my face and placing an exuberant, yet chaste kiss on my lips, much to Alistair's dismay. I held Wynne in my arms as she patted the top of my head. She would join the First Enchanter Irving on the top of the tower. I reached out to Morrigan and held her arm. "You may not be blood, but I would be honored to have my sister alongside me in battle." She looked me over and mocked "Oh look at the Warden getting all sentimental. Your almost as weak as the men now." She walked with Wynne towards battle. Alistair walked up to me, holding his helm under his arm. I felt the eyes of our comrades on us, as only three people knew of the dark ritual. I heard sniffles from some, their hearts aching for us. "Warden, fight well. Fight well and live." He held out his hand. I placed my open palm on his. "My Lord, you will come back to me. That is an order." He smiles and raises an eyebrow, he knows that tone of voice well. Alistair pauses before he puts on his helm, looking at me as if he would never see me alive again, the troops are eerily quiet, listening to our words. "Alistair, I love you." I speak clearly, loudly with my head high. If anyone objects now, Maker help them. He beams at me, gone is the shy young man from our early travels. He has been replaced by a king. "And I love you." A few whoops and hollers from the crowd made him place his helm on rather swiftly. Together, we made our way to the top of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Our options were exhausted. Our mages weary and shaky, from the concentration. The Archdemon however, was severely wounded. I made my choice, the next time it would open it's maw, I would strike. I felt Duncan's sword and dagger steady in my hands, both balanced and light. I smeared venom on both blades quickly and broke into a run. I could hear the shouts of Alistair behind me. He was distracting, and I looked at Morrigan, she nodded and threw up a tempest storm with her last remaining mana. With the winds, rain and lightening, Alistair was held back. Angrily he bellowed for me to stop. I, myself had no doubts the ritual had worked.

I launched my small frame into the air, pivoting and landing on the face of the Archdemon, impaling both blades into it's skull. It screamed and thrashed with unholy strength. I arched back, withdrawing the blades, twisting them again, hard into bone. The resistance of bone and sinew bending and snapping excited me. I saw the venom well up and pool into the wounds. I slid the blades out a third time and wounded the Archdemon anew. Suddenly it screamed as a pillar of pure white light erupted from it's mouth. I was thrown into the air. I heard Alistair cry out as my body tried to control it's plummet. I hit the ground with a crash. The pain was blinding. Then blackness.

The sun was blinding when I finally opened my eyes. Alistair was sleeping in the chair by my bed, and it was Wynne who alerted our friends that I was stirring. The look on everyone's faces was of pure disbelief and joy, they had expected me to die along with the Archdemon, and only three of us knew of the dark ritual. "Come now, everyone. Let's leave these two alone. We have to prepare for the coronation ceremony." Wynne smiled at me as she ushered the troop out the doors, and closed them behind her. I looked at Alistair quizzically "I thought they planned for the ceremony on the eve after the battle? Wait…how long was I out?" But Alistair just smiled, "It's only been a day. We wanted to make sure you came through. I wanted you to be there…I have a surprise for you then." He drew me in, and sighed. My head just resting under his chin. I felt his voice rumble in my ear. "You scared me. I thought I lost you. I don't know what I would do without you with me." I leaned deeper into his arms. "Alistair, I promised, didn't I?" He chuckled and we stayed in each other's arms until we were summoned to the ceremony.

I watched as my King was blessed by the Reverend Mother and turned to face the roaring crowd. He had won over even the most hardened hearts after all. Alistair held up his hand, and they fell silent. "My friends, we have succeeded against impossible odds.

And although the Darkspawn are not gone, they have been dealt a mighty blow. And if not for our allies, this would not be possible. One individual in particular has risen among the ranks. I scarcely remember the nervous new Grey Warden recruit who stands before me, instead she has been replaced by a strong, noble fighter. Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, may I present my betrothed and your future Queen." My body moved on it's own. I've always been nervous in front of crowds, and as a noble I've had experience with this many times, but never as the complete and utter center of attention. Maker please don't let me trip! I stood facing Alistair, his face beaming. "My friend as a boon, and also an engagement present," I smirked as I saw the mischievous look he gave me, "I have decided to begin construction on a monument to the fallen. There was a time, during our travels, when you made plans to honor those lost. I have never forgotten this, nor my promise to help you." I bowed my head, and knelt before Alistair's feet, feeling suddenly very humble. "My Lord, I wish to serve the crown." My throat became tight with emotion. If things have gone differently I would be lying in a stone sarcophagus right now. Every moment of this, was a gift. I sensed movement above me, and out of the corner of my eye, saw something sparkle in the light. "As a symbol of my gratitude and affection, I present to you the most precious item I own. You may recognize it, for you were the one who found it for me. It's my mother's pendant, may you wear it as a display of my love for you." The cool metal chain was slipped around my bowed neck, and my hand shaking, clasped the pendant. The crowd erupted into cheers of approval. "Then, rise my dear. Your public awaits," Alistair offered his arm.

We walked to the open doors of the estate and gazed upon the massive crowd. It felt like every soul in Fereldan was cheering us on. Cheering for the most impossible of all love stories, the most incredible victory. Alistair leaned into me, "Tell me what will you do now? I heard Zev talking about taking you on more adventures. Lelianna wants you to journey with her as well. There are more Darkspawn in the Deep Roads as well…" his voice trailed off. "Alistair, I don't plan on going anywhere without you for a while, I imagine you could use a woman's touch to this whole ruling thing." I grinned at him, as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Well I was hoping you would, but I didn't want to come right out and say it." I laughed and we waved to the crowd. He suddenly glanced at me, "You really want to make them go wild? Watch this!" I was embraced by his arms the next instant, my body dipping backwards, and his lips capturing mine. I felt myself go weak, this was bold, even for Alistair! And sure enough the people of Fereldan were overjoyed to see how much their King loved me.


	4. Chapter 4

After six months of planning, the wedding date was finally here. My attendants were busy with my hair, and every aspect of my appearance. I've never been fussed over so much in my life, even as the daughter of Bryce Cousland. An elvish woman wove a pristine silver tiara through the short braids on the crown of my head, the piece would be my formal crown. I had ventured back to a Dalish smith to commission this a few months ago. I stood up as they expertly laced up my corset and dress. By the Maker I wasn't used to so many layers. I resisted the urge to run back and change into my wolf skin breeches, and admired the ensemble in my mirror. "My Lady, we must take our places," I nodded at the pair and made my way to the chapel. My heart thudded in my chest, and my mouth went dry. I was still not used to the crowds.

Music floated up, as the crowd turned towards me. I nervously clutched Fergus' arm. "My baby sister…you've fought Darkspawn, killed Howe and have slain the Archdemon. Please don't tell me your afraid now!" I stiffened slightly. Oh my brother knew how to push my buttons, and it wasn't fair that I couldn't cuff him at this moment. "Sleep with one eye open, brother.." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, as he chuckled. Alistair, seemed miles away at the alter, yet I saw him smirk. No doubt he knew Fergus was teasing me about this. I'm sure Fergus got him as well, judging how fidgety he was up there. And then suddenly Fergus was placing my hand in Alistair's and kissing me on the cheek. It felt like I was skipping over moments in time, as I looked behind me in surprise, and saw familiar faces in the crowd. The words of the Revered Mother were a blur, until she asked Alistair to 'kiss his Queen'. It would be my turn to surprise him, I practically leapt into his arms, throwing my own around his neck. I could hear a ripple of laughter in the crowed, and his smile widened against my lips. He lifted me up slightly and spun around . We parted, and looked into each others eyes, laughing softly. The chapel thundered with cheers and hollers. We walked, his arm around me, as petals and rice rained down upon us, and stepped into a lovely caravan waiting to take us home. "Home" I whispered the word out loud. Something I thought I would never have again. "Yes. Something I dreamed and prayed for when this whole thing started. If someone told me my dreams would come true, and with you no less, well I would have probably smacked them upside the head! Can you imagine? We can just…be together. Finally." He slid closer to me and kissed my neck up to my ear, as I shuddered. "I can't wait till we're alone, my bride."

There was a door that separated me from my new husband. I nervously undid each lace on the final piece of clothing. Why was I so nervous? I have spent the night many times with Alistair before. But somehow we have held back. It wasn't until before the ritual, when we slept together without restraint or worry on who heard or knew. I opened the door, and walked out, Alistair giving me a low whistle of approval. I ruffled my hair slightly, baring my body to him. He grabbed my waist and held me to him, crushing my lips into his. I held my body against his, feeling the heat rise between us. I let out an almost feral growl as his strong hands worked over my flesh. I jutted out my thigh just so it would make contact with his groin, causing him to gasp. He grunted and rolled me onto my stomach, lifting my hips into the air before him. I gasped, surprised my silly, gentle Alistair could be so…so..aggressive. "You drive me crazy you know that?" he said through clenched teeth. I had never been taken like this, and my cries soon filled the room. By the Maker, where did he learn such finesse in the bedroom? He was a bumbling virgin like me when we spent our first night together. He lifted both of my wrists in his hand and held them up against the bedpost. "Hold on to it, I want to see my beauty's back arched. Yesss that's it, darling." I suppose he was taking my advice to heart, and was finally looking to satisfy his own needs first, and if it was to start here in the bedroom, who was I to complain! With a roar, he spent himself, with me climaxing at the same time. We collapsed in a heap on the mattress, his head resting against the small of my back. "You know," his voice rumbled lazily, "I'll have to thank that assassin friend of ours for the lessons." I stiffened. He…didn't….with Zev… "Alistair, you slept with Zev? After all the dramatics you gave me after you thought I was flirting with him that one time in the Deep Roads?" Silence. I could tell he was trying to understand what I just said. "He gave me advice for our sex life. Why would I sleep with him?" I laughed loudly. My poor Alistair didn't even clue in to Zev's dabbling with the same sex. " You know, he enjoys the company of men as well Alistair? I've caught him checking out your backside more than once." Alistair's face could have cooked an egg. "Oh." Was all he could muster. I could feel his cheeks rise in a wide smile. I smirked and closed my eyes. We fell asleep, and for the first time in a while, there was nothing. No Archdemon, no Darkspawn. Just the sweet serenity of nothing.


End file.
